Project Summary: Administration and Management. The proposed Resource for Native Mass Spectrometry Guided Structural Biology ( ) brings together a team of outstanding scientific nMS?SB Resource leaders who, with the support of select staff, postdoctoral researchers, and graduate students, are well-equipped to collaboratively advance the proposed science, dissemination, and training. This team will work together to produce an integrated workflow for structural characterization of protein:protein, membrane protein:lipid, and RNA:protein complexes. The proposed characterization workflow will lead to a better understanding of how protein complexes carry out their normal biological functions, how alterations in architecture lead to disease, and how to build synthetic mimics to carry out desired biomedical applications. Through integration of all components of the nMS?SB Resource (TR&Ds, DBPs, and Community Engagement), we will steer conversion of the developed native MS workflow from an appealing technology used by specialists and their collaborators to a widespread frontline tool that can be used to guide other biochemical and structural tools. The overall goal of the Administration and Management Core is to ensure that the vision of the Resource for Native Mass Spectrometry Guided Structural Biology, nMS ? SB Resource , is achieved by supporting the TR&D projects, the DBP portfolio, and the Community Engagement mission. The proposed nMS ? SB Resource will develop a native mass spectrometry characterization workflow that will quickly provide structural information on protein complexes that are not amenable to, or not yet at a stage appropriate for, other complementary high- resolution structural biology tools. The data (m/z, stoichiometry, heterogeneity, connectivity, topology, and relative subunit binding strengths of protein complexes) will be acquired relatively quickly, on samples that are not highly purified, and on smaller sample quantities than required for most traditional tools. A broad user community will be trained and results disseminated by presentations, publications, and device installations, with a long-term goal of technology commercialization (integrated surface-induced dissociation with high resolution ion mobility and UV photodissociation). Meeting these combined goals requires effective administration and management as described in the three aims below. ? Aim 1. Define an organizational structure and staff responsibilities that provide scientific leadership, direction, and coordination to foster communication and collaboration among the Resource components. ? Aim 2. Define resource operating procedures, working with the external and internal advisory committees to ensure sound fiscal management and efficient administrative support to all Resource components. ? Aim 3. Assess the effectiveness of the Resource and its progress toward sustainability. Dissemination efforts through training, short courses, workshops, and publications, installations of devices, and vendor commitments to support beta installations and commercialize, are key measures of sustainability.